


他们和他们的代表物

by Zrr321



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John Watson, M/M, Top Mycroft Holmes, Top Sherlock, all华生, 福华 - Freeform, 麦花
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrr321/pseuds/Zrr321
Summary: 各位在*约翰时，都会用到自己的代表性物品预警见每章章前。每篇都是独立的3K字短文，彼此没有关联，可以根据自己的喜好将某一篇或某几篇划分在不同的世界线。目前已经有计划：1）咨询侦探的皮制黑沙发（已完成）2）大英帝国的小黑伞（已完成）3）警探的手铐4）前特工的婚纱5）咨询侦探的大衣6）大英帝国的小黑车7）大英帝国的甜点8）咨询侦探的围巾被咨询犯罪借用了9）大英帝国的监控被咨询侦探发现了↑想到新的玩法再增加，欢迎评论一起想梗等到写完这些再标完结想要521的时候发的，表示一下对众1的慰问，但手一抖……就晚了……晚了……争取在花生生日前全写完（7.7）
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 28





	1. Sherlock的黑色皮沙发

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【预警】：无特殊预警

“Sherlock，你还在想什么？我以为这个案子我们已经破了。”

Sherlock又把双手搭成塔，蜷缩在沙发上，摆出了他经典的思考姿势。

“不，我在思考别的。”

“什么？”

“如果我现在申请与你性交，你会同意吗？”

“什……不……Sherlock，别开玩笑了。”对Sherlock嘴里冒出来的话，John已经能够出色的保持波澜不惊了，他为自己倒了一杯茶，准备去给在探案中不愿意好好吃东西的大侦探补充一下体力，然后打发他去睡觉。

直到Sherlock跳起来执拗的想要把John的毛衣脱下来的时候，John才意识到Sherlock是认真的。

“不，别Sherlock。”因为猝不及防，外套已经被拽了下去，John试图拼死保护里面的衬衫。“Sherlock，停，你现在应该好好吃点东西睡一觉，并且前天已经……”

“但是我推理出你会同意的。”

好吧，Sherlock总是对的。

  
  
————  
  


当被脱光衣服按在Sherlock的皮沙发上时，John只能这样感叹。

毛茸茸的卷发在John的肩窝里轻搔，John环抱着Sherlock的脖子，随着Sherlock舌头的舔动，不稳的呼吸着。

Sherlock正在着重关照他的旧枪伤了，这几乎是他们的每一次性爱的必备过程，John不懂Sherlock对这个伤口的迷恋和喜爱，他用被Sherlock压着分开的腿勾着踢了踢Sherlock，“别这样，快点。”

是的他想做，在与这个世界上最伟大的天才咨询侦探一起奔跑过深夜伦敦的街道，见证了又一次几乎是奇迹一般令人惊喜的推理后，他几乎是疯狂的骄傲。热爱冒险的血液没有随着案件的告破而立刻停止，沸腾后的余热让他想要做点什么，比如将两人的身体揉在一起，感受彼此的火热。

在Sherlock把John甩到沙发上时，John就硬了，而现在面对面的姿势，抵着John的那根让他相信Sherlock的内心比他更加澎湃。

Sherlock欣赏的看着John的身体，他早就想在自己的沙发上这样干John一回了，John总穿着毛衣，让他看上去又温暖又柔和，而Sherlock深知John老好人下的另一面，一个坚韧的野性的John，令人疯狂。

回到伦敦的数年John褪去了被阿富汗烈日烧灼过的痕迹，肤色白而健康，跪趴在黑色的料子上，会让这种诱人的肤色通过对比更加明显，而皮革中隐含的，诸如禁欲、服从、掌控等性暗示充斥着视觉上的张力，让这副本就足够吸引他的身体更增性感和火热。

当然了，最重要的，自己的。在自己的领地上操着John，这种像是要把John划分归属权的行为让Sherlock舒适到几乎要赞扬出来，这是他的John。

Sherlock捧起John的脸，让两人的唇缓慢厮磨，他爱细细的吻John，像是要把没有确定关系时彼此浪费的那么多时间亲回来一样，但John受不了这样慢吞吞的进度，他们都不是毛头小子了，刚结束了高强度的追逐嫌犯，已经没有太多精力做一场精致细腻的性爱了。面对侦探的缓缓厮磨，John后仰着顶胯，用自己的那根狠狠蹭上了Sherlock的，向他展示自己刻不容缓的性欲。

“快点，肾上腺素的作用过去后，我们就会感到累了，我的大侦探。”

“不，我才不会。”

Sherlock倔强的回嘴，但还是乖乖的照办了，他快速的亲吻了一下John的小腹，然后让了空间让John转过身子趴在沙发上，面对面的性爱对John的腰和腿都是一种考验。

当John乖顺的背对着Sherlock，分开大腿，抬起臀部趴在属于Sherlock的沙发上时，Sherlock几乎要深吸一口气来让自己不过于冲动，Sherlock能够清楚的看到John的穴口，随着主人的心跳的节奏而收缩着，把John的渴望暴漏无疑，Sherlock熟练的用手指扩张着，用的是最能使John服软的技巧，这是在他们频繁的性爱中研究出来的。得益于这么多的经验，John的穴口泛红，是被好好开发过的样子，很快就在侍弄下表现出了极好的延展性。

Sherlock手伸进沙发缝里掏出来一小瓶润滑剂，巧合到John都要以为Sherlock是故意在这里准备了一瓶。

John看着Sherlock，等着他在从谁知道沙发的哪个角落再掏出一个避孕套来，但Sherlock的动作却在这样期待的目光中停住了。

“不，这当然不是我提前准备好的，上次在地毯上做过后我把它顺手扔到了这里。如果你需要……”

“好吧，没关系了，就是别射在里面，我不想清理了。”

Sherlock顿了顿，没有继续说就在两三步距离的试验台上，就有几个套子。

谁能想象，曾经他们还是“i am not gay”的室友，现在润滑液和安全套已经到处扔满221B了。

Sherlock把阴茎埋入了John的身体，缓慢又坚定的顶到了最深处，他爱极了把阴茎完全塞进去后，自己的胯部和John的臀肉紧紧相贴的感觉。

John因为被进入的太深而浅浅抽气。Sherlock正调整着位置以确认John是否能够适应，而John就已经不知足的前后晃动着身体抚慰自己了。Sherlock轻轻拍打John的臀部，这是他们约定俗成的，要开始操John的信号。John喜欢他的大侦探这种事必躬亲的精神，从善如流的交出主动权，给自己找了个趴着省力的姿势，但他立刻就被重重挺进身体里的第一下顶的踉跄了一下。

“该死的，不要这么……用力。”John咬了一下牙。

“但是你说了要快点做。”

John不用回头也能猜到Sherlock那令人不爽的得意的表情，这家伙无非是记着刚才他那句“我们会感觉累”，幼稚得想要表现自己的体力，但John却是同样幼稚的摆正了姿势，表现出对这种程度不屑一顾的样子。

带着一股子不服，在较量中做爱是他们常有的事，Sherlock大开大合的进入John，撞击得John晃着身子几乎要扶不住沙发的靠背，很快几次操弄后，John就要感觉到肠道深处被顶弄的隐隐发疼了，John服软的抬高了臀部，扭动着想要给自己找一个更舒服的角度，而Sherlock也默契的温柔了动作，他们配合着找到John的敏感点，让这场急匆匆的性爱变得更加舒服享受。

他们几乎是要把所有剩下来的体力用完一样做爱，两人交缠着的呻吟声压抑着回荡在221B的客厅里，气温也变得灼热起来。John的后背上渗出了细密的汗水，而从Sherlock紧握他腰的手上，John知道Sherlock不比自己的状态体面多少。

在欲望中，John无意间回头，不幸的看到了Sherlock的样子，对方紧抿着嘴唇，眼睛，他最爱的眼睛，充满智慧的几乎透明的眼睛，专注的，聚精会神的注视着他，甚至隐隐充血泛红，预示着聪明的，独一无二的大脑的充血，和对他的投入，这充满野性的Sherlock几乎立刻就击中了他，让他几乎缺氧，可惜这个姿势不适合接吻，John记着结束后自己一定要给对方一个深深的吻。

随着Sherlock的又一次深深的进入，John受累的将胸口压在沙发的靠背上，双手无力的虚虚扶在皮质表面上，运动后的无力终于涌上了他的身体，但仍有性充斥着他的身体，John索性闭上眼睛，让快感在体内叠加，如浪潮一波一波涌进他的脑中。

“Sher…lock”John突然绞紧了Sherlock，“我快……给我更多……”

Sherlock俯下身子，因为身高差的关系，这样就像是他包裹住了John，而他的手正好能够够到John的胸部，他用三指并拢揉按John的胸口，感受着突起的坚硬的小点，以及富有肉感的胸部，John却绝望的呻吟“不，不是那里，我的……阴茎……该死的……我快要……”

John腾出一只手伸向下体，快速的抚慰着自己，Sherlock贴心的放慢速度专心揉捏着软软的胸部和肚子。

John颤抖的越来越厉害了，正在他感觉自己正要到顶点的时候，Sherlock突然压下身子，狠狠的研磨在了John的敏感点上，John单手支撑不稳，整个人被顶着贴上了皮质的靠背，就这样阴茎被压在沙发上射了出来。

高潮时的John给了Sherlock感官巨大的刺激，John的腰几乎整个软了下来，Sherlock毫无歉疚心的将其捞起，钳制着John往自己的阴茎上快速的套弄，在一个把John弄得几乎要抗拒出声的顶弄之后，Sherlock抽了出来，快速的撸动着自己，射在了John的后背上。

终于被Sherlock放过的John直接在Sherlock的沙发上找了个舒服的位置，侧身瘫了上去，白色的精液在黑色的皮质沙发上尤其的显眼，伙同Sherlock射在他身上的精液被John蹭的乱七八糟，而后穴里被激烈的性交搅出白沫的润滑剂也缓缓流出弄脏了沙发，这是Sherlock的沙发，但Sherlock真的一点都不在意，他没法不疯狂的热爱这样色情的John，他的John。

Sherlock想要把这个淫靡的画面永远收藏在他的思维宫殿里，随后疲惫感涌来，高速运转的大脑总算肯放过他一会。

John所说的没有错，当肾上腺素褪去，他们真的很累了，John几乎立刻就睡着了，只在Sherlock挤过来的时候挪了挪给他让了一点位置，就这样，两个人挤在并不宽大的沙发上睡成了一团。

而John显然已经忘了最后要亲吻Sherlock的事，也许醒来后会补上，也许咨询侦探已经看出来自己该获得一个深吻，并会在下一个不太合时宜的时候向他的军医讨要。

——TBC


	2. Mycroft的小黑伞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【预警】：blowjob、肛钩

在John故意当着他的面慢悠悠脱衣服时，Mycroft的视线就这样轻易的被黏住了。

“John”Mycroft叹息着念出了他的名字，就好像这个名字便是一句赞叹。

“如果权力和暴力都无法让你屈服的话，我该怎么得到你。”

“你马上就得到我了。”John丝毫不理会其中危险的意味，只把它当作调情一样应和道。

直到仅剩一件内裤，John凑近端坐在扶手椅上，规规矩矩穿着三件套的Mycroft，使坏的提议：“愿意亲自动手吗？”

“非常，乐意效劳。”

然而在Mycroft伸手捏住那一件布料前，被John扔在远处的衣服堆中，突然响起了短信提示音。

“哦等等Myc，我……”

“不许去。”比他动作更快的是Mycroft，掂起从不离身的小黑伞，把手的弯钩准确的环住了John的脚腕。

“我们都知道比起不被打扰的性爱，那条短信并不重要。”

手机又顽强的响了两声，Mycroft似乎按动了椅子上某个按钮，周围就彻底的安静下来。

Mycroft压抑的目光深深的看进John眼睛里，其中隐含的占有欲露骨又冒犯。

“继续你的动作，让你成为我的。”

——  
——

John已经开始怀疑在他们的第一次做爱的时候，就这样撩拨Mycroft是否合适。

他隐隐能够窥到几分Mycroft隐藏在绅士举止下的疯狂与蛮横，但John不确定Mycroft是否会在他的面前显露本性。他不会承认的是，他甚至期待着被不绅士的对待。

“John，过来，你知道怎么做。”

John听话的走过去，平时总是端正一丝不苟的Mycroft分开双腿，西装裤下，突出的勃起彰显着强大的存在感。

John分不清，到底是这庄重与淫乱带来的反差感或是仅仅只因为那勃起的轮廓，让他忍不住腿软。John重重的吞咽着，他游离着视线，在Mycroft鼓励和压迫的目光下，John跪在Mycroft身前，终于隔着裤子摸到了即将在他的身体里进出的东西。

阴茎特有的温热隔着西装裤传递到他的手心里，在Mycroft的示意下，John快速拉开拉链，褪下裤子。将对方的阴茎显露出来。对方的性器狰狞勃发，带着与主人内敛的气质不同的攻击性。

John一只手搭在Mycroft的大腿上，拇指轻轻刮蹭着腿的内侧给Mycroft刺激，价值不菲的西装裤摸起来手感也是非同寻常的好。他用手抚弄着阴茎，抬头仰视着Mycroft。

对方仅仅只是褪下了一点裤子，而跪在他面前的John已经彻底的光裸暴露着。

John暗暗决定，一会结束后自己一定要把精液抹在他这装模做样又该死的禁欲的三件套上。

Mycroft催促着抚摸他的头发，John伸出舌头，在顶端重重的舔舐，味道不算糟糕。John暗自放心，他可不想因为失态而暴漏他是第一次给男人口交。

John正想着下一步该怎么做，Mycroft已经揉着他的头发，意图明显的往下按了按，John会意的张嘴放松喉咙，体贴的想要让男人进到深处去。

直到阴茎刚一戳到喉口，John就发现口交并没有他象得那么容易，剧烈的咽反射让他反胃，他将自己从对方的阴茎上解救下来，剧烈的咳嗽着，分泌的唾液格外粘稠，粘连在嘴唇和阴茎上，划出长长的银线，然后低落到地板上，发出清脆的水声。

Mycroft却很是享受John青涩的技巧，他俯视着John，对方温顺的跪在面前的姿势，满满的都是臣服感，这个角度可以看到John因为缺氧和窘迫而通红的耳根，肌肉感的肩膀，硬起来的乳尖，和半勃的阴茎。

“感觉如何？”

“该死的，糟透了。”John沙哑着声音回答。

Mycroft奖励般的又摸了摸John的头，告诉他要马上适应，下一次他就不会放过他了。

John不理解所谓的不放过是什么意思。Mycroft的东西实在粗大，他补救的用舌头舔过上面的经络，含住顶端轻咂着。

“身体趴下，腰放平，John。”Mycroft指导John的姿势，话刚说出口，他才暗暗发现自己语气也有些不稳。

John按照指导放平了身体，Mycroft轻轻揪着他的头发，带动着John一下下的吞咽着性器，这样的确舒服一点。但这样的姿势让John很不安，这样的姿势让他的臀部高高翘起，就好像在邀请第二个人从身后进入他一样。

看到John已然渐入佳境，Mycroft保持着自持，他握着自己的黑伞，缓缓将润滑剂涂抹在小黑伞的弯弯的握柄上。John的余光注意到了Mycroft的动作，这让他下意识的感到不安。

“你要做什么……？”

Mycroft看着他，John的嘴角被自己得阴茎弄得亮晶晶的，淫靡又好看。

“说点让我安心的话，John。”

他的语气突然变得严肃而有压迫性，John不知道他的意图，迟疑着没有开口。

Mycroft等了等，更像是咽下了什么想说的，他抚摸着John的脸，声音温柔下来。“算了，继续吧。”

John犹犹豫豫的重新含住Mycroft的下身，正在困惑Mycroft的举动，一个坚硬的东西突然抵上了他的后穴。

他立刻就注意到了那是Mycroft的黑伞，抬眼往上看，Mycroft正握着伞尖，捆扎精良的小黑伞伞身跨过他的身体。而握柄正勾在John的后穴上。

John下意识的想发出一声咒骂，但身后伞柄的突然顶入迫使John身体前倾，Mycroft的阴茎狠狠的操在了他的口腔上。

“嘘，John，安心点，这只是一个常见的小玩法。”Mycroft操控着黑伞，将John逼到一个绝对不会逃离他的角度，一手还在抚摸着他的头发。

他早就想这样做了，曾经长久以来能够让Mycroft信任的只有这把暗藏玄机的黑伞，直到现在，让Mycroft感到不安的东西还有很多，其中包括John。如何才能让John永远的、真正的属于他？Mycroft深知无论是暴力逼迫还是权力压制，John都能够不卑不亢。他无法将他的不安显露，又将不安暴漏在了方方面面，甚至连和John做爱的时候，Mycroft都想要把John勾在自己身边，让他无法逃离。

察觉到John仍有想要挣脱的意图，Mycroft将伞往回收了一些，小黑伞弯弯的握柄圆滑，有着足够的润滑液的润滑下，只要用一点力，顶开John的后穴不是问题。木制的握柄进入到了身体，有种独特的粗糙感，John下意识的绷紧了下身，括约肌将异物向外推着，但只是徒劳。

伞骨与John的脊骨平行，弓起腰躲避必然会被拦下，而将腰压下来只会让握柄进得更深。John想要抗议，但嘴被阴茎塞满，只能发出无力的呜呜声。

“如果不舒服，腰可以再压低一点。”Mycroft好心的提议。

他低头检查John的情况，但只得到了一个中指。

Mycroft失笑，不愧是他的John。

这个姿势也让Mycroft操进John的喉咙里更方便了。确定了已经将John禁锢在了自己身下，Mycroft随着John咽喉的挤压挺动着腰部，将自己的阴茎埋入温暖的喉咙中。

John不知道这属于“下一次就不会放过”还是没有回答那个问题的惩罚，不过他不认为大英政府会如此小心眼。

但现在看来，Mycroft不会那么容易的放过他，John任命的调整呼吸，努力适应着粗大的性器在喉口的顶撞，在Mycroft深深插进去的时候，努力放松，而将要抽出的时候，用舌头挽留的舔弄。

但新手毕竟是新手，直到Mycroft的手指抚过John的眼眶的时候，John才发现自己已经被该死的呛出了生理上的泪水。

这可是……真够丢脸的，丢脸程度堪比被雨伞的握柄勾在屁股里并给人口交。

John不想抬头去看Mycroft的脸上有没有笑容了，他能够猜到自己脸上的样子一定凄惨的要命。他威胁性的用牙蹭了一下Mycroft，却被捏着下巴强制抬起头，Mycroft捏着他的牙关将John的嘴大大的张开，握着阴茎操他的腮帮，John立刻就觉得脸颊通红火辣，而Mycroft只觉得John被阴茎顶的鼓鼓的腮帮，不知道该说是色情还是可爱。

大英政府果然小心眼。在Mycroft再次拉扯雨伞时，John想。

Mycroft将手伸到John的脸颊轻抚，这张脸现在糟糕的不成样子，沾满了泪水、唾液，他将阴茎从John的口中抽出，自己撸动了几下，将渗出的前液也涂抹到了John的脸上。这下John的脸上就再也没有什么干净的地方了，唯一干净的只有那双泛红的，湛蓝色的眼睛。

他将拇指塞进John的嘴里，拉开John的唇角观察John的牙齿，在犬齿上磨拭着，得到了John的轻咬。

“刚才也是这么咬我的？”Mycroft轻笑。

“你可以再试一次确认一下。”John脸上露出了不服输的笑，“而下一次我就不会放过你了。”

Mycroft听出来John是在学之前的那句威胁。在他回复John之前，John先说道：

“我想说，作为肛钩你的伞也太不合格了，如果你只是想用伞来操我的话，还是伞尖这种能进的更深一点的东西比较好，不，那也不行，它太细了，光凭它还满足不了。我需要一个更粗……更大的……”

看到Mycroft的眼睛已经危险的眯了起来，John接着补充道：“或者应该直接买一个自慰棒，更符合人体工程学，还能永远保持坚挺，甚至还会自己震动，有的还能喷出……”

“……那我为何不亲自来操你？”Mycroft把雨伞丢在旁边。

“哦，该死的。”John笑着跨上Mycroft的腿，“你早该想到这一点了。”

——TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 下一个想写莫花，但想不到写什么……
> 
> 权杖和麦哥的小黑伞有点撞，炸弹衣想不出来能玩什么play
> 
> 倒是莫娘用灭火器砸玻璃的场景超帅令我念念不忘……只是灭火器这么大，约翰他也……（什么糟糕想法）


End file.
